Yellow, Green, And The Friends In Between
by Darth Azrael
Summary: Two friends discover a Green Lantern in their backyard and are tranported to Oa to become Green Lanterns.
1. The Lantern in the Backyard

Chapter 1: The lantern in the back yard.

Their battle had waged for many hours and both combatants were exhausted but the yellow clad ninja warrior had taken too much of a beating and simply stood where he was, bloody and bruised, his clothing torn where he had been hit, sliced, and tossed. The green clad warrior was in even worse condition. His clothing was more torn and bloody than the yellow clad ninja, the green and white symbol on his uniform was torn off completely, exposing the torn flesh beneath.

As the yellow clad ninja stood there swaying and the green clad warrior stared at him, a deep booming voice cried out: "**FINISH HIM**". As if driven by the voices words, the green clad warrior walked toward the yellow clad ninja, grabbed him by the collar, threw him into the air, then from the ring on his finger a hammer materialized, and smashed the ninja over the head and into the ground like a nail until he was buried in the ground up to his head. Then the booming voice cried out: "**HEROIC BRUTALITY. GREEN LANTERN WINS**".

"And I win again Charlie.", said the young man who had been playing as Green Lantern set down his controller, opened a two liter bottle of coca-cola, and took a long draught. Charlie, the young man who was controlling the yellow clad ninja, tossed his controller onto the couch next to him and opened his two liter of soda and took a drink. "How do you keep killing me Larry?", asked Charlie as Larry continued to drink from his two liter. Ten minutes later, Larry finally took the empty bottle away from his lips, took a much needed deep breath, and tossed the empty bottle in the trash can next to him. "Because the Green Lantern's awesome.", said Larry picking up his controller and taking them back to the character select menu.

"He's not that great.", said Charlie selecting Kano while Larry adjusted the Green Lantern ring he had purchased from an online store that sold stuff from the eighties and selected Green Lantern again. "It's a good thing my parents are gone for the weekend or we'd be in trouble.", said Larry. "Yeah this is getting intense.", said Charlie. "That, and the volume on the TV is turned way up.", said Larry. The screen darkened and re-lighted with the two combatants standing on the volcanic battlefield. "Ready?", asked Larry as the characters went through their before battle animations. The booming voice yelled **"FIGHT!!"**. But before the two teens could start their fight there was a loud crash outside and a loud cracking sound. "**What the fuck was that**?", yelled both teens looking in the direction of the sound.

Larry cautiously pulled aside the blinds and stepped away. There were hundreds of spider web cracks in the double sheeted glass. "Holy shit", said Charlie and Larry at the same time. Charlie moved forward and extended his hand as if to touch the glass, but Larry caught his arm. "What are you retarded? Don't touch it with your hand.", said Larry jerking Charlie's arm back. Walking over to an old cabinet, he grabbed a weight lifting bar that he had gotten from his brother as a birthday gift. Hefting the bar in his left hand, he brought it over and tapped it against the glass, which shattered and fell to the floor. Putting their shoes on, the two teens walked cautiously outside toward the glowing green object. "Whoa.", said Larry astonished. Sitting in a crater three feet deep was a small, glowing green lantern. "You gotta be shitting me.", said Larry

As the two approached the lantern it's glow faded until, a few seconds later, it went out completely. "Weird.", said Charlie as he reached for the handle of the lantern. But before his fingers could even curl around the handle, it reignited and from within the lantern a small voice emanated. "Two likeliest replacements found. Transporting candidates back to Oa for screening.", said the voice from the lantern as it's glow grew blindingly bright, causing both teens to shield their eyes. A green bubble formed around them, then shrank into nothing, the glow faded, and the two teens were gone.

**First chapter is done. I think I'm gonna have fun with this one. And I am using my real name and the name of one of my friends for this fic.**

"**Kazdan Paratus is much more powerful than you. I do not expect you to survive. But if you do, you will be one step closer to your destiny"- Darth Vader giving Starkiller information on his next target.**


	2. A Place to Stay

Chapter 2: A Place To Stay.

As the green light faded the two teens took their hands away from their eyes, they gaped at what they saw. A building so tall that it put the Empire State Building to shame towered in front of them. High above the tower, a giant green ring Larry estimated to be at least half the size of installation zero-four circled the planet. On the other side of the planet, another giant ring spun. All the while, numerous beings of various shapes and sizes flew across the sky, all of them wearing the same green and black uniform, each covered in a green energy field.

Larry glanced at Charlie, who was still gaping at the tall building, and tapped him twice on the shoulder. "Charlie,", Larry said, "do you know where we are?". Charlie pried his eyes away from the structure to stare at his friend. "Green Lantern HQ?", he guessed. Larry nodded. "Right you are my friend. We are smack dab in Green Lantern HQ. Oa. The center of the universe.", said Larry as he looked around. "And right _you_ are young man.", came a voice from behind them. The two friends turned and were confronted by a small man with blue skin and no hair. "Holy crap an LBM!", said Charlie. Larry looked at him confused. "A what?", he asked. Charlie smiled. "An LBM, little blue man.", Charlie said chuckling.

Larry responded to this statement by smacking Charlie in the head. "Show some respect. This is a Guardian. One of the most powerful beings in the universe." he said. The Guardian held up a hand to calm the angered teen. "Calm yourself Lawrence. No offense taken. And Charles is correct. I am a little blue man.", said The Guardian with a laugh. "I believe introductions are in order.", the Guardian continued, ushering them toward the structure. "I am Althen. And I am the one who brought you here.", Althen explained as he led them through the building. "I am new to the Council of Guardians, who-" "Make sure there's peace in the universe, monitor the Great Power Battery, and determine who can join the Green Lantern Corps.", said Larry, cutting off Althen mid-sentence.

"You know much, despite being so young.", said Althen as they passed through the mess hall. "Are you two hungry?", he asked. Larry glanced at Charlie. "You hungry?", he asked. "_Pfff. _I'm always hungry.", said Charlie laughingly. "What time is it?", asked Larry. "Three-thirty in the morning.", said Charlie glancing at his watch. "You wanna just get breakfast?", asked Larry. "That works for me", said Charlie. The three sat at one of the many tables and ordered. Charlie and Larry split a massive order of bacon, eggs, sausage, waffles, and pancakes while Althen had a salad.

The three were almost done eating when they heard sounds of a scuffle on the other side of the room. A man at least Larry's size, and Larry was no midget at six foot two, dived over a table and tackled an alien with four tentacles for arms, a single eye, and a tuft of curly red hair on it's head. Althen sighed and began rubbing his temples. "The chef gave him poached eggs again.", he said. Larry wasn't listening. He was staring at the man beating the crap out of the chef like a comic book nerd meeting Geoff Johns for the first time. Before anyone could say anything he took off like a demon fleeing a holy man. In record time he was on the other side of the mess hall and grabbed the rampaging Lantern in a full nelson. This worked for a full three seconds before the Lantern in question slammed his head into Larry's nose, forcing him to let go.

The rampaging Lantern whipped around. "Alright. Who's the little bastard that tried to nelson me?", he asked, his ring glowing. He looked down and saw Larry clutching his bloody nose and his anger evaporated. "Sorry kid. Didn't mean to do that to ya'. Thought it was Kilowag tryin' to hold me. And let me tell ya', he's got a glass jaw the size of your head.", said the Lantern as he helped Larry to his feet. He took a closer look at Larry's nose. "Damn. I really clocked you didn't I? Hurt like hell though. What's your nose made of, rock?", he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it.", said Larry, as he grabbed a napkin from the table and held it under his nose. He waved at Charlie, signaling that it was safe. Charlie and Althen came over. "Larry. You are by far one of the craziest motherfuckers I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.", said Charlie shaking his head. The Lantern noticed who the two teens were with. "These two with you Althen?", he asked. "Yes. These are the newest candidates to join the Green Lanterns.", said Althen. The Lantern looked both of them over, then nodded. "Well you look like you got what it takes.", he said extending his hand, which both teens shook. "Let me be the first to welcome you to the Corps. I'm-" "Guy Gardner. The most foul mouthed, hotheaded, and reckless Green Lantern to guard sector twenty-eight fourteen and only Green Lantern from Baltimore Maryland. I'm a big fan.", said Larry

"You've done your homework. Or do you just know everything?", asked Gardner sarcastically. "I never do my homework. And who knows anything anymore?", responded Larry with just as much sarcasm. Gardner chuckled. "We've got a live one. You just might make it past Boot if you both have attitudes like that.", said Gardner. "Speaking of which, we must find you both rooms to stay in. Your training starts tomorrow.", said Althen, bodily shoving them out of the mess hall. "Why don't you just send us back to Larry's house and you can just transport us back here in the morning.", suggested Charlie. "Because all recruits for the Corps. are to remain on Oa over the course of their training. "Whoa hold up one second. My parents are going to be home tomorrow and I can't be here, they'd flip.", said Larry. "Oh, that isn't good. Well considering what time it is I think we can notify them tomorrow.", said Althen leading them down a corridor

"You just had to use the fancy words didn't ya'", said Charlie rolling his eyes. Larry smacked him in the head again. "What did I tell you about showing respect to the most powerful being in the universe?", said Larry. "What's respect? I don't even respect my parents what makes you think I'll respect the little blue dude?", said Charlie gesturing at Althen. "Because a good word from him will give us access to the most powerful weapon in the universe.", said Larry. "The spork?", asked Charlie. "Yes Charlie. The spork is the most powerful weapon in the universe.", said Larry pinching the bridge of his nose. Charlie pumped his fist in the air. "I knew it.", he said victoriously. Larry looked at the ground and sighed, shaking his head. "You're an idiot Charlie.", he said. "You know I'm your hero.", said Charlie.

"Are you two always like this?", asked Althen. "Pretty much.", said Larry nodding. The three continued down the various hallways until they found an empty room with two beds. "You two can stay here. Get plenty of rest. Training starts bright and early.", said Althen as the door closed. The two teens looked around the room. There was a bathroom in the back with a walk-in shower, two desks, and a footlocker at the end of each bed. Larry opened his and found black boots, a pair of green sweatpants, and a sweatshirt with the Green Lantern symbol emblazoned on the front and his name stitched in white writing on a small patch of black fabric near the left shoulder. "Check it out.", he said holding up his shirt. "These guys are pretty big on the color green aren't they?", said Charlie opening his own footlocker and finding the same uniform in it.

"Well, they are the _Green_ Lantern Corps. aren't they?", said Larry, walking into the bathroom to take a shower. "This is a big opportunity for us isn't it?", asked Charlie after Larry had finished his shower. "Yeah. When we start our game company, this could be the first game we make.", said Larry. Charlie nodded. "We could have Sinestro raping girls with his power ring and we would kick his ass and the girls would have sex with us as a reward.", he said. Larry responded to this by elbowing Charlie in the ribs and slapping him in the face. "Okay one, as twisted as Sinestro is, he wouldn't do that. Two, as Green Lanterns, we act as intergalactic peacekeepers, we aren't porn stars. Now shut up and go to bed.", he said climbing into his bunk. "I was just joking Larry, damn.", said Charlie climbing into his own bed. "Well you don't joke about somethin' like that. It's why most of our friends can't stand you.", said Larry pulling the covers over his body. "I'm sorry man I was just joking.", said Charlie apologetically. "I know man but there are some things you just don't joke about. Now let's just go to sleep.", said Larry.

**Second chapter is done. Anyone get the Halo reference? As you can see my friendship with Charlie is a bit strange. It's also true. We could be friends at one point then we're at each others throats, then we go out for pizza and everythings cool. I also don't know if there is a Council of Guardians, that's just guess work.**

"**Too many to decipher. Hundreds of droids calling out to each other. This is where all droids go to die."- PROXY describing the transmissions he was picking up from the surface of Raxus Prime, the scrap yard world.**


	3. An Invasion and Kidnapping

Chapter 3: An Invasion and kidnapping

Their sleep was short lived however, because as soon as the two fell asleep a klaxon sounded and the room was filled with a flashing green light.

Larry and Charlie were finishing getting their training uniforms on when a pounding was heard from the other side of the door. It opened to reveal a robot painted in the Green Lantern colors floating in their doorway. "Statement: We are under attack by the Sinestro Corps. All cadets are to be given power rings and join in the fight.", it said floating into the room. It's chest folded down, revealing a small case with Green Lantern power rings in it. "Statement: These rings are not true Power Rings. They are training rings used by cadets until they are given true Rings upon becoming Green Lanterns. Please put rings on preferred ring finger and recite the Green Lantern oath to activate them.", the robot said, retrieving two rings from the case and handing them to the two teens.

They both took them and slid them onto their middle fingers. "Time for the oath. You do know the oath right?", asked Larry. "I can't remember.", said Charlie shaking his head. Larry looked at the robot. "Can you help my friend here?", he asked. The case holding the rings folded back into the robots chest. "Answer: I have been programmed to help any cadet recite the oath if unable to recall.", said the robot, it's chest sliding apart to reveal a small screen with the Green Lantern oath on it. Charlie looked closely at the screen. And both recited the best known poem in the universe.

"In brightest day, in blackest night

No evil shall escape my sight,

Let those who worship evil's might,

Beware my power--

Green Lanterns light!"

In a flash of green light the rings activated. "This is gonna be fun.", said Larry, an aura of green surrounding him. "Yeah this is gonna be very fun.", said Charlie, the same green aura surrounding him. They took off down the hallway at breakneck speed until they found their way outside and joining the battle. "Ready to kick some ass?", asked Larry. "You know it.", said Charlie as they flew into battle. They fought their way through most of Sinestro's forces, watching each others back and saving a few Green Lanterns that were on the verge of being killed. At one point while they were fighting one of the yellow lanterns, Charlie created a sword from his ring and was about to run the defeated man through. But before his blade could make contact, a shield that looked like Link's from The Legend of Zelda blocked it. "What the hell is wrong with you. We don't kill. GOT IT?!", he yelled. Charlie's sword evaporated, along with Larry's shield. "Fine.", said Charlie angrily as they flew back into the fray.

"Well, you two seem to be stronger than most of these other weaklings. Especially for raw recruits.", came a voice from behind them. The two turned and nearly had heart attacks. Floating behind them was a tall man with purple skin, pointed ears, and wearing a yellow uniform.

"Sinestro.", said Larry, his voice filled with malice. "The main bad guy?", asked Charlie. "You have no idea.", said Larry. "Well. It seems my reputation precedes me.", said Sinestro. "You think they'll just let us be Lanterns if we kick his ass?", asked Charlie. "Maybe.", said Larry. Sinestro laughed. "You two seem to think you can actually hurt me.", said Sinestro. "Lets see if that's true.", said Larry launching a giant buzz saw at Sinestro while Charlie launched several shuriken at him. Sinestro created a pair of tongs and grabbed the saw, using it as shield against the shuriken.

The buzz saw dissolved and, to Sinestro's surprise, Charlie was charging at him with a massive sword. He swung, Sinestro ducked, straight into Larry's attack, which consisted of a giant boxing glove to his face. Sinestro shot several beams of yellow energy at them, which Larry blocked by covering himself and Charlie in a green bubble shield. Charlie charged at Sinestro again, but the Yellow Lantern simply ducked under the cadet and punched him in the stomach, hard. Charlie gagged, his eyes rolling back into his head, his green aura fading as he lost consciousness, only to be encompassed by Sinestro's yellow aura. "This one could prove useful.", said the former Green Lantern.

Larry's eye's glowed green, his teeth grinding together. "Give him back.", he said through gritted teeth. "GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!!!", he screamed, charging at Sinestro, a werewolf shaped aura encompassing him, claws extended. Sinestro created a knife and held it to Charlie's throat, causing Larry to stop in his tracks. "Good little wolf. Now I and my forces will retreat, and if you try to follow us, your brother here will die.", he said with an evil chuckle. Larry floated motionless in the void of space, the wolf aura surrounding him growling maliciously, until it dissolved. Larry held his ring up to his mouth. "Ring patch me through to all Green Lanterns within the perimeter of the battle.", he said. "Done", said his ring. "This is Green Lantern cadet Lawrence Soper calling all Green Lanterns. I am with Sinestro and he is planning to retreat. Do not pursue, I repeat do NOT pursue, he has a hostage. Let them retreat without difficulty.", he said.

Sinestro smiled. "Excellent work, cadet. Very smart. Your loyalty and desire to protect your friend is admirable, but ultimately it will be your downfall. Until we meet again, cadet, I bid you farewell.", said Sinestro, flying away, soon joined by his remaining forces. As Larry watched them fly away, Guy flew up behind him. "Yo, Larry, what happened? I know Sin is tough but between you and your friend I know you could've taken 'im.", he said. Larry looked at Gardner. "We could have if he hadn't taken Charlie captive.", Larry said in a shaky voice, trying to hold back tears. Guy put a sympathetic hand on Larry's shoulder. "That's tough kid, but we'll get him back. Come on, let's get you back to HQ. The big blues wanna chat with you.", he said. Larry wiped the tears from his eye's. "Okay", he said. And they both flew back toward the green planet.

**So Charlie got kidnapped and I am very sad. What's going to happen to Charlie? Find out in the next chapter.**

"**Don't worry Masters. I'll protect you from this Sith trash"- Crazed Jedi Master Kazdan Paratus before attacking Starkiller.**


	4. In Memoriam

In Memoriam

I lost my oldest friend today. My friend, Matthew Collier, drowned in Gunpowder State Park, along with another friend that he graduated with from Kenwood High School. They don't know if it was an accident or not, and the funeral is most likely going to be sometime this week. Needless to say, I'm not going to be updating my stories for a while. Thank you.

May the Force be with you. Darth Azrael

**Matthew Richard Collier**

**Beloved Son, Friend, and Brother**

**12/12/91--6/6/09**


	5. Aftermath

**Here it is ladies and gentleman. Another chapter of Yellow, Green, and the friends in between. Thanks to all who supported me in the wake of my friends death. It means a lot. Anyway, here be the next chapter.**

Chapter 4: Aftermath

The great hall in the Green Lantern Academy was deathly quiet as the Guardians of the Universe sealed the capsules emblazoned with the Green Lantern Corps symbol. "And so we commit our fallen comrades to the depths of space.", Althen said. The capsules were then launched into space. Larry stood stock still, saluting his fallen brothers in arms. "This will conclude the memorial ceremony.", Althen declared. The saluting members of the Green Lantern Corps. lowered their salutes and began to clear out of the great hall. Larry began to follow when Guy tapped him on the shoulder. "The Council wants to talk to you. Follow me.", he said, strolling down the corridor followed by Larry, traveling into the center of Oa. After walking for what felt like hours with only a short exchange between the two ("There a reason we're walking and not flying?" "I like making things difficult." "Ah") they reached a set of enormous double doors, the Green Lantern crest adorning it. Guy bowed mockingly. "Right through the doors sir.", he said with a phony British accent.

"Very funny Gardner.", Larry said, ruffling Guy's hair. "I'm only gonna let that go 'cause this is important.", said Guy as the doors opened and Larry walked in. The room was completely dark. Before Larry's eyes could adjust the area around him lit up, revealing the Guardians of the Universe, the space under them illuminated by a bright green light. "Lawrence Soper. You have proven yourself to be strong of heart, quick of mind, and, above all else, without fear.", one said. "Your abilities on the battlefield were tested when you faced Sinestro and his forces.", said another. "Based upon this assessment of your abilities we have decided to forgo your training, and welcome you into the ranks of the Green Lantern Corps.", Althen said. The guardians lifted their arms, and a ball of green light materialized above Larry. The light faded, revealing a Green Lantern Power Battery and Ring. Larry grasped the ring, sliding onto the middle finger of his left hand and gripping the Battery by the handle.

"Now recite The Oath.", Althen said. And once again, Larry recited the best known poem in the universe:

**In brightest day, in blackest night**

**No evil shall escape my sight,**

**Let those who worship evil's might,**

**Beware my power--**

**Green Lanterns light!**

In a flash of light the ring activated. When it faded, Larry was wearing his own interpretation of a Green Lantern uniform. A pair of green Converse sneakers adorned his feet while black jeans covered his lower half. He wore a black t-shirt with the Green Lantern symbol emblazoned on the front, overtop of this he wore a green overcoat. On his head were a pair of wraparound sunglasses that covered his eyes while a green headband covered the top of his head. He bowed to the Guardians. "Thank you for this honor.", he said. "You are most welcome. Our only regret is that Charles could not be here or we would have promoted both of you.", Althen said. Larry nodded. "You are dismissed Lantern Soper." The lead Guardian said. Larry bowed again and left the room, his coat swaying behind him.

"Looking snazzy kid. Looks like you're official.", said Gardner, looking over Larry's new clothes. His sunglasses faded to nothingness as he walked. "Let's get some food, I'm starving.", said Larry. They made quick time to the cafeteria, taking a table. Guy ordered breakfast while Larry ordered dinner. Larry ordered two fried chicken breasts with carrots and broccoli (He'd been trying to balance is diet so he could lose weight) while Gardner ordered an all American breakfast (poached eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast. the chef made sure he got Gardner's order right.) Their meal consumed, the two wandered the corridors until they came to a room with large pads on the floor. "Kid. You did good. I've tangled with Sin before and they don't come much tougher, except for that Deathstroke guy. But it's time to send you home.", Gardner said. Larry stared at him. "What for?", he asked. "Shore leave kid.", Gardner explained, "After everything you been through, I made sure the Guardians gave you some time to take it all in.", Guy finished, pressing a few buttons on a panel near the pads.

Larry sighed, his exhaustion clear. "That might actually be a good idea. Thanks.", he said. Gardner smiled. "I'll drop by your place in a couple of months. Then we'll take you out on a few missions, get your feet wet.", Guy said. "Sounds fun.", said Larry. Four rings of green light enveloped him, followed by a flash of light. When it faded, Larry was gone.

**MEANWHILE, ON THE PLANET QWARD**

Charlie groaned, his head throbbing and his chest feeling like someone dropped an anvil on it. He opened his eye's and came face to face with a savage looking monster of a being. He screamed, rolling to his feet and taking off. He made it less than ten steps before and arm reached out and grabbed him. He tried to struggle, but soon realized there were figures surrounding him, all wearing the same uniform, the uniform of the Sinestro Corps. "I see you've met our drill sergeant Arkillo.", a voice behind him said. He turned around and holding him in a yellow vice, was Sinestro. "Let me go.", Charlie said. The vice re-formed into a chair that strapped Charlie to it. "For what? So you can go back to the rules and regulations of the Green Lantern Corps.?", said Sinestro floating closer to Charlie.

"No. So I can get back to my brother.", Charlie said. Sinestro chuckled. "You mean the friend that, along with those little blue freaks, tells you how to use the power you've been given?", he asked. Charlie looked away. "He knows more about it than I do.", he said reluctantly. "True. But it was power that was given to _you_. Who was he to tell you how to use it?", Sinestro asked him. Charlie looked him dead in the eye. "He knows what's right. He knows the difference between right and wrong.", he said. " It's not up to him though. It is _your_ power. _You _are the one who decides what the right thing to do is.", Sinestro said. He held out his hand and opened it. Hovering above his palm, suspended in a yellow aura, was a yellow power ring. "Join me. And you can use your power however you wish. I have only one condition. Obey me, as a subordinate obeys a commanding officer.", Sinestro practically whispered. One of the straps holding Charlie's arm in place loosened enough for Charlie to move his arm.

He stared at the ring, his expression stoic. Finally, after ten minutes, he picked up the ring. Sinestro smiled, and the chair holding Charlie dissolved. Charlie slipped the yellow ring onto his right middle finger. "Charles Schertle. You have the capacity to spread great Fear. Recite the oath of my Corps. And you can spread fear across the galaxy.", Sinestro said. Charlie raised the hand the ring was on, and spoke:

**In blackest day, in brightest night,**

**Beware your fears made into light**

**Let those who try to stop what's right,**

**Burn like my power--**

**Sinestro's might!**

In a flash of yellow light his ring activated. When it faded, Charlie was wearing a Sinestro Corps uniform. "What do I have to do?", he asked the purple alien. Sinestro smiled.

**BACK ON EARTH**

A blast of green light filled the basement of house number 10. When it faded Larry looked around. The glass in his back door was fixed. The crater caused by the lantern crashing in the back yard, gone. He looked at his TV, it was still on, the screen darkened from the Xbox 360 sitting idle for too long, the characters from his and Charlie's Mortal Kombat vs. DC universe still standing ready for battle. Larry killed the power on the 360 and laid down to sleep.

**"You know what my father was? A WHEEL! The FIRST wheel! And do you know what he transformed into? NOTHING! But he did so with honor"-- Jetfire from Transformers Revenge of the Fallen. I've seen the movie three times and if you haven't seen it at least once GO SEE IT RIGHT NOW!!! I"M NOT KIDDING GO!!!**


End file.
